Pretear Military style
by himeno14
Summary: this one is funny lol. himeno is the C.O. of an army base and everyone but sasame serves under her. plz read, you dont have to comment though oh yeah its also kind of like M.A.S.H
1. tour of duty

Okay this is an odd one: Pretear military style. Ranks of characters:

Himeno- Colonel (awayuki)

Hayate- Sergeant (windrie)

Goh- Major (flam)

Kei- Lt. (bulb)

Mannen- Corporal (freeze)

Sasame- general (sonic)

Hajime- Corporal (flood)

Shin- boot shiner (lol)

Location: off the coast of L.A. on highly classified military establishment.

Chapter 1: tour of duty

"sergeant don't sass your commanding officer!" I snapped. Man why couldn't this guy ever see my rank was LARGER than his…? He just smirked, flicking his deep blue hair back.

"when you see one tell me." He said, walking off. The nerve!

"Ma'am! General Sonic is here to see you in your office!" I saluted back to the corporal and nodded, walking back to my office. Man, that Major Flam! He wants to get off this base so bad he sucks up to the General. He won't get any discharge though.

"General." I said, he nodded, looking slightly annoyed at Flam. "Major! Get out that's an order." I hissed. He rolled his eyes and saluted me and the general weakly, leaving.

"Colonel Awayuki. We have a situation." Sonic said as Flam left. Oh great that's the last thing I need.

"yes sir? Oh please have a seat. Would you like a drink?" I asked. He sat down and nodded.

"water would be nice-"

"Ma'am I thought you'd want water." A corporal said, coming into the room with the water. Okay now this guy scared me more every time.

"thank you Flood. Get me today's duty roster-"

"here's today's duty roster ma'am." The corporal said, pulling it out from under the drink tray and laying it down in front of me.

"thank you corporal, you may-" he was out of the room before I finished.

"well now…" Sonic said, taking a drink and then laying papers on my desk.

"what is the situation sir?" I asked, skimming through the files.

"there is an 80 chance of an attack in the next week. We're trying our best to prevent it but the enemy's hideout has yet to be found." He said, taking another drink and pointing to the facts on the paper. This wasn't too bad.

"alright sir. Should I ready the area?" I asked. He shook his head.

"no I wouldn't recommend it. Just brief the troops on what they should expect." He said. I nodded.

"is that all General?" I asked. I didn't want to push him out but I had work to do.

"yes I believe so. If I have anything else I will contact you immediately." He said, putting his beret back on and saluting me. I saluted back as a Lt. came in to take him back to his jeep.

"Corporal!-"

"ma'am I have told the troops to gather in the main court." Flood answered before I could make the command. He got the duty roster and the new file off my desk and filed them.

"Corporal why do you do what I'm going to say before I say it?" I asked, annoyed. He shrugged, leaving. Man the outfit I'm running here…I don't get any of them. "Shin, come with me." I said, standing up, Shin following me. He was so cute! Only 3 or 4.


	2. briefing diasaster

Chapter 2: briefing disaster

"stand HUT!" someone called as I came in. everyone except two bums in front stood up. I eyed them. It was Sergeant Windrie and Major Flam. Two jerky jokers that piss me off.

"as you were." I said. Everyone in the tent sat back down. "we have a slight situation. There is an 80 chance that the enemy will attack us within this week or the following. We will be prepared to fight when the time comes because we are a battle station."

"I thought we were a secret defense base…" Flam said smartly. Windrie nodded.

"we are. But can you guys not fight like the best or am I at the wrong base?" a loud yell was sent through the crowd in agreement. "and even though a few of you are too busy being smart asses, you can all fight like the best of the best." I said, narrowing my eyes at Windrie.

"hey that's not very nice. Just cause I don't want to be here doesn't mean I'm being a jack about it." Windrie said, whining sarcastically.

"you're pissing me off." I snapped. He shrugged.

"you're pissed every day. Don't mean jack." He said.

"that's only because I have to be in control of you. The only reason you're still here soldier is because you're one of the best fighters and doctors I've ever seen-hey where are you going!" I demanded as he stood up and walked out.

"it's my lunch break."

"we don't have lunch breaks!"

"well then now's a good time to try one." He smirked over his shoulder, twisting his hat backwards for the punk look and closing the tarp behind him. The nerve!

"okay everyone just go. Just remember to prepare yourself." I said with a sigh, reaching into the podium and taking my hat out, sticking it on my head. I heard Flam snort out a laugh and saw him pointing at me. I looked up and pulled the hat off my head, feeling something. "corporal! What is on my head!" I demanded. He tried not to laugh.

"um…it looks like eggs ma'am." He said. I glowered at Flam, who was walking out, giving a high five to Windrie outside of the tent. Those JACKS!

"corporal, but a restriction on the lunches. Effective immediately! No one eats until someone comes directly to me in confession." I ordered, storming out the back door to the showers as the corporal raced to the mess hall.


	3. warning notice

Chapter 3: warning notice

"Colonel ma'am that's too extremely rash!" Lt. Bulb said, holding his stomach after three hours not being able to eat.

"no it's not. They will come clean eventually. You can even force them in here for all I care cause we all know who did it." I said, leaning back in my chair. He nodded, leaving the room. More than likely to drag Windrie and Flam in here.

"Ma'am there's a letter for you from an unknown source." Flood said, coming in with Freeze behind him. Freeze handed me a small envelope and saluted before leaving.

"unknown huh?" I said, opening it. Flood nodded and read over my shoulder as I did. My eyes stopped and froze over a sentence.

"you have 48 hours to evacuate?" Flood asked before I could read it.

"hm…that's what it looks like. It doesn't say who it's from either…" I said. It worried me: this was more than likely from the enemy.

"ma'am should we heed the warning?" he asked.

"no we are staying right here. Contact general Sonic and tell him everything." I ordered. Flood nodded and left my office to go to the communications room.


	4. Windrie's confession

Chapter 4: Windrie's confession

"Ma'am, Lt. Bulb here to see you with Major Flam and Ser. Windrie." someone called over his shoulder. Bulb came in with Flam and Windrie in tow.

"Lieutenant?" I said, trying not to laugh at the look on Windrie and Flam's faces.

"permission to interrogate soldiers?"

"permission granted…" I said, smirking at Windrie. He rolled his eyes.

"okay fine what ever. If it means we can eat…I did it okay?" Flam said, slightly rolling his eyes. I crossed my arms and nodded.

"okay Flam you can go. Tell Corporal Freeze you have my permission as well as the rest of the camp to eat. Bulb you may go as well. Windrie stay put." I ordered, Flam and Bulb left. Windrie just looked at me annoyed and stubbornly.

"what?"

"you won't leave this office until you say you're guilty as well." I said.

"I'm not stooping to that level. My ego level would go below zero." He said, sitting down with a smile. He knew I wouldn't keep him in here until I was satisfied.

"well than make yourself comfortable cause you're not leaving this office until you say it." I said, leaning back in the chair. I wasn't leaving him alone either, so I wasn't leaving. Fun, fun, alone in a room with the rudest man under my command. I was just about to call Flood when he came in.

"ma'am I called the general he said he will come sometime in the following days. Oh and please sign these." He said before I could ask, laying papers on my desk. I sighed, signing them and handing them back to him. He turned around, looking curiously at Windrie and then back at me. "I'm not even asking. Ma'am would you like any lunch or anything?" he asked. I shook my head. "but ma'am you need the energy. If they will attack you need to be ready." Flood said.

"I have all the energy I need. Windrie, you can go get some. You may leave now too I guess." I said, standing up and looking into the files, acting like I was looking for something.

"huh? I thought you said I was trapped in here." He said, standing up slowly.

"no. you need as much energy as possible. If they do attack I'm counting on you." I said. I really was-even though it pained my ego to say it.

"Ah okay. Hope to see you tonight as usual." Windrie smirked, a wink over his shoulder as he left. I rolled my eyes and picked up a paper weight that was laying next to me. Throwing it in his direction, it hit him in the back and he whirled around in amusement.

"you will never see me in your quarters at night if I have anything to say about it." I snapped back. He wasn't funny-not at all.

"oh and call me Hayate toots, I hate Windrie." He said, leaving my sight. The nerve! Me! Toots!

"what a wacko." Flood said plainly. I nodded, sighing as I sat back down. "you sure you don't want food?"

"yes I'm sure you may leav-"

"I'll leave now then." Flood said, interrupting me as he left.


	5. 44 hours since2 hrs to impact

Chapter 5: 44 hours since- 2 hours till impact

"okay. I'll take…2." I came in and gaped at how Windrie, Flam, and Bulb were sitting around a table playing POKER!

"I'm folding." Bulb sighed, lying his cards face down. Flam smiled.

"I'll raise it $20 since twitsy toes folded." He said, looking smugly at Windrie. He was bluffing, even I could tell.

"What in the world! You jacks are sitting around playing poker when the enemy strikes in 2 hours!" I demanded. Windrie sighed, laying down $10.

"great, the mummy strikes again…" he groaned.

"What!"

"nothing."

"listen smart ass don't sass me!" I growled, leaning over the table to get in his face.

"okay. Here have a drink. It's water." He said, shoving his glass in my face. I blinked a few times, taking it and taking a long drink. I pulled it away from my mouth…this wasn't water…

"What the hell is this!" I demanded. I felt a little out of it.

"What? It's water…" Windrie said.

"plus about a dozen other things…" Flam said, slightly laughing.

"what you mean you tried to drug me!" I demanded, dropping the glass. It dropped to the floor and shattered, glass going all over me along with whatever contraption was in it. Pain shot up my leg: a piece got into my leg.

"you tried to drug me too!" Windrie faked, standing up acting angry. He smiled, sitting back down. "I never even drank any." He smiled.

"you hate me that much?" I asked slowly, kneeling down and puling up my camo. Sure enough there was blood running down my leg. I grabbed the piece of glass with my fingernails and pulled it out, throwing it at Hayate. The nerve! He looked at it and then at me.

"what happened to you? Saw a mouse?" he asked, picking up the glass. "did u pull that out!"

"yes I did. You guys will never get rid of me so just live with it." I snapped, pushing my pant leg back down when I saw Flam looking at my leg. I stood up with a jolt and walked out of the room.

"she's a feisty one…" Bulb said, leaning back on the legs of the chair. Windrie nodded and put in another bill. Flam looked at him, then laid his cards down.

"two pair."

"royal flush." Windrie countered. Flam sighed as Hayate pulled the pile of money to him and put it in his pocket. He stood up, walking out.

"he's actually going to apologize…" Flam said, slightly laughing.

"yeah it looks like it." Bulb smiled. "wanna play again?"

"Why not?"

"Hey, Colonel Mustard wait up!" I stopped, extremely annoyed. Windrie ran up to me and smiled.

"excuse me!"

"hey babe wanna catch the 7:00 show?" he asked. Oh my gosh, he was drunk.

"not with you no. Sergeant!" I gasped as he slightly fell sideways.

"I'm fine tootsie. Hey I want a drink…" he said slowly, walking towards the mess hall building. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the showers. I yelled inside and no one answered to I dragged him in and turned the water on full blast. But ice cold. I stuck his head under it. "what the f-"I heard him yell after a few minutes so I pulled him out of it.

"you alright soldier?"

"alright! I'm soaking wet and its freaking COLD!" he snapped, smacking my hand so I would release my hold on his collar. I didn't and he looked at me annoyed.

"that didn't hurt…" I said. I felt a strong urge to smile.

"yeah you're too tough for it to hurt am I right?" he smirked.

"I'm in command here, I have to be." I snapped back, pushing him forward before releasing my hand from his collar.

"not necessarily." He said, fixing his collar and shaking his hair trying to dry it.

"yes necessarily. I'm the only one here with respect for everything. With you slackers all around me there's no way-"

"ATTENTION! RED ALERT! SENIOR STAFF REPORT TO COLONEL AWAYUKI'S OFFICE A.S.A.P.!" the loud speaker sounded through the camp.

"shit!" Windrie and I said at the same time, running across the base to my office to find Bulb, Flam, Flood, Freeze, and Sonic.

"General! Flood what is it!" I demanded as me and Windrie burst in. I saw everyone looking at us suspiciously, even Sonic. I didn't even want to know what they were thinking.

"Colonel Awayuki an enemy fleet has been spotted!" Flood yelled, hanging up the phone.

"how far!"

"at tops 25 minutes ma'am!" he said quickly, pushing a red button, sending sirens across the base.

"Okay. Bulb! You, Flam, and Freeze get weapons for everyone ready and take up the watchtower. Freeze man the missile on the top tower!" I ordered, knowing exactly what to say after hours of preparation. "Windrie come with me! Flood, barricade you, Shin, and the general. You know how and where." I ordered. Everyone nodded and took off except for the general and Windrie.

"Colonel I can't just hide myself when you're fighting-"

"I have no time for this sir. I'm the commanding officer of this base and I will fight." I snapped.

"okay fine…watch yourself. You're a fine soldier, none of us would like to lose you." He warned, running after Flood and Shin.

"Windrie come on!" I said, running out the back door of my office as I kicked it open. He gaped as he saw it was locked. Does he not know of woman power gosh?

"gotcha!" he said, getting over his shock and running after me.


	6. impact

Chapter 6: Impact

"wooohooo!" I heard Flam and Freeze yell as Windrie and I made it to the top of the watchtower.

"how far till impact?" I asked Flam.

"man Freeze you rock! Oh ma'am. Uh….about 8 minutes roughly. If Freeze don't fry them all when they're on the water." Flam smirked. I looked out to see one ship sinking and one hit badly.

"excellent job corporal but I doubt you can hold them off…see?" I said, pointing out to the one boat. At least a hundred of smaller speed boats were flying towards shore.

"whoa…"

"Windrie stay here! You guys get ready! I'm going down to help when they land." I stated, running back down the ladder.

"what a brave chick." Flam laughed.

"yeah I guess…" Windrie said. I looked up from the ground to see them both watching me. I ran out of sight past our main buildings and hid behind the trees that bordered the island. Almost show time…and damn it felt good to fight again! I heard something behind me and aimed my gun behind my back, turning slowly and sighing when I saw it was only Windrie.

"what are you doing here! I told you to wait up there!" I snapped.

"yeah I know. Wait you mean that? Oh well. I don't care. You need someone to watch your back no matter how confident you may be with your skills." He said.

"fine what EV." I smirked, copying him.

"was that a smirk? Coming from Colonel Flower! Wow it's a miracle!" he whistled. I froze, putting my hand over his mouth and reaching into my pocket where my dynamite and grenades were. He silently smacked my hand and shook his head. I glared at him for a second before hearing something and then a burst of gunshots. It had started. I loaded my machine gun and crept around the trees to the docking area with Windrie right behind me with his pistol. I swear he slept with that thing. He suddenly pushed my head down, firing a few shots and leaving two guys dead a few feet in front of us. I slipped behind the trees as the rest of the guys looked around. When I heard a twig snap a few feet away, I jumped out and fired, leaving all of them dead with a few shots.

"Now then…I'm going to help those corporals on the shore. You go back to the watch tower: that's a direct order." I said, walking through the forest towards the docking area. I looked over my shoulder to see him gone. He was fast. I fired as I stepped out of the forest, helping out two struggling Sergeants and slamming the base of the gun into one's neck that was reaching for his gun that fell next to him. He was dead. I blocked another gun that almost came down on my forehead with mine. It was a big guy-at least twice my size. I pushed him back as hard as I could but he wouldn't move. I smiled at him before kicking him hard in his abdomen. He dropped his gun for a second, stopping over holding his abs. I was about to slam my gun into his neck but he grabbed my foot, pulling hard towards him. I fell backwards, losing my balance. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at my head. Was it just me or did it seem silent all around me. They all knew-even the enemy-that I was the C.O. here. No way I was dying so easily! I turned my head sharply to the right, cracking my neck painfully as he fired. Pain shot from my ear. I felt it, the bullet had grazed the top. I whirl kicked him and jumped up, planting my feet on his nose and then pushing off, jumping backwards and landing on my hands, doing a flip backwards so I was even farther away from him. There was a lovely boot print right across his face. Ha, ha, ha. He lunged at me again, but I moved. He fell face first into the sand and I slammed the base of his gun into his neck. He was out of my hair finally. I smiled, but it didn't last long. I felt a gun drop down from my face and someone held the trigger into my neck, locking my neck up. I was pinned.


	7. final defeat

Chapter 7: final defeat

I growled. The guy didn't seem amused behind me, pushing it up into my neck harder.

"Colonel!" I looked over to see Bulb, kicking a guy hard in the guts and firing at the guy holding me with his gun. Wait actually now that I realize it…he had MY GUN! I heard him wince as Bulb shot him in the side, but his grip didn't subside. There was another shot and I felt cold blood running down my neck. It wasn't mine…so that guy had a wound on his shoulder or neck or dare I say it head and he was still holding on!

"if I go down…you're coming with me…" I heard him croak, my hair now soaked with his blood. I couldn't talk because of his hold on me so I just tried to get free. His grip subsided. I yelled.

"HELP!" I screamed the second he let go, but he tightened his grip a second later.

"huh?" Windrie stopped in place and turned towards the shore, hearing something. "was that…Flower?" he asked, turning and running back to the shore.

"Shut up." He growled from behind me. Bulb was frozen in shock at seeing how he shot him in the most vital spot in the body and was still standing, let alone gripping my gun around my neck in a pin I couldn't get out of. I tried to move my hands, but they only struck blood. He had a huge wound in his chest as well. Or was that me…?

"let me go…" I said slowly, eyeing him in fear.

"not a chance in hell. If I go, you go. Commander and commander." He said. So this guy was in charge of this attack on MY BASE! That made me mad.

"and what will you do…once you kill me huh?" I asked slowly, barely able to talk. "you'll be dead too remember?"

"I will not die until I know every person on this island is dead…" he hissed in my hurt ear. His hot breath made it sting. I dug my nails into my bloody palm and flinched. Wait! Everyone? The general! Flood and Shin! Windrie and everyone! Dead…?

"how about I make you a deal?" I choked out. He let go slightly.

"okay. I'll give you first class treatment and you won't die if you don't kill anyone else on this island. You can even kill me for all I care just no one else…" I said slowly, eyeing Windrie out of the corner of my eye. He just stood there, grinding his teeth as he aimed at the man holding me. I shook my head, hoping he'd see me. I put my hand behind his back and waved for him to leave. I saw him slowly lower his gun.

"hm…deal." He said, reaching to his belt and grabbing a pistol out of his belt. My eyes widened: he was going to kill me. But if it meant everyone else was alive…I felt the pain rise from my stomach as I heard a gun fire. I felt the gun being released form my throat as I fell to the sand. I felt him collapse next to me. He wouldn't make it to get eh first aid. Before I blacked out I felt myself being lifted up. It was all over I knew it. I was dead.


	8. recovery

Chapter 8: recovery

"Colonel! Oh my gosh I knew this would happen! Flood get more water." I heard the general shouting out orders. I couldn't see anything, but I felt my ear hurting and the gunshot through my abdomen too. I could feel pain form it as they medicated it. I clenched my fist slowly in pain.

"hey she's alive!" I heard Shin squeal.

"oh course I am…I will not die…" I coughed, opening my eyes slowly to see Bulb, Flam, Freeze, Flood, and Shin. The general was on one side of the bed I was on and Windrie was on the other, bandaging up the gun hole probably.

"don't talk misfit you'll hurt yourself more. Of and what the hell happened to your ear?" Windrie laughed. The general glared at him and tied the not on the bandage on my ear.

"you don't need to pamper me I'm fine!" I said, slowly pulling myself up. I felt the general and Windrie push me back down.

"no!" they both snapped at the same time. I sighed and frowned.

"I can't believe this happened. I've never let myself be injured before. And why were you there Windrie!" I demanded, sitting up in a second without realizing it. A millisecond after pain shot all across my body. I yelled, grabbing my sides and falling over sideways onto Windrie.

"Idiot! Well we can't let you sit back down now! Flood get more pillows now!" Windrie ordered. Flood nodded, running off to get more.

"Damn…" I said between clenched teeth. "it sure as hell hurts to get shot." I said. It was my first time in my whole military career.

"well yeah. But I think they drugged that bullet…" the general said.

"why do you say that?" Windrie asked, holding my back so I wouldn't sit back. It felt good…he was warm. But he was such a jerk!

"Ow!" I cursed, holding my head as pain shot from all over up to it when I tried to move.

"don't move!" Windrie snapped.

"I'm fine. No pain no gain. Hey by the way…" I said slowly, letting go of my head and putting it back up, ignoring the pain of moving. "than you Lieutenant." I smiled at bulb. He nodded and smiled.

"any time ma'am. I have to say it didn't look like it had that much affect-Flam no annoying the general!" he snapped, jerking Flam backwards by the collar and into a chair behind him.

"you suck Kei." Flam sighed.

"I know. Live with it." Bulb smirked.

"here you go ma'am!" Flood said, running back into the room with a large sack filled with pillows. The general tried not to laugh and Freeze helped Flood pull them all out and stack them behind me. When I felt them behind my neck I felt Windrie's hand leave me. Darn and it felt good too-wait! What am I saying!

"good job Flood." I smiled, laying back to lay on them once again ignoring the pain as it shot up to me head.

"is Himey okay?" I heard Shin ask, trying to climb up on the bed. The general picked him up and set him in front of him next to me.

"yeah I'm okay. A little pain but nothing I can't get rid of." I smiled. I ruffled his hair and he laid down next to me, curled up against me.

"oh what a cute kid! Is he yours?" Flam asked. I just closed my eyes and tried not to yell in fear the pain would come back.

"n-"

"who's the lucky guy?" he smirked.

"YOU JERK HE"S NOT MINE!" I yelled, about to get up but the pain was too much. "ugh…" I fell back down on the pillows grabbing my sides painfully.

"Flam shut up and leave." Windrie and the general snapped at the same time, Windrie feeling my head as the general personally took everyone except Flood out of the room.

"I'm fine…" I assured them through gritted teeth, holding Shin against me as he almost woke up.

"yeah sure what EV." Windrie said, mocking me I knew it but I let it slide.

"colonel, what is the story behind the boy? Just curious." The general said, sitting down on the bed again.

"please just call me Himeno. Shin? He's my nephew. His mommy died last year and his daddy is off overseas. I'm watching him. More than likely I'm already his permanent guardian…" I said sadly as he sat up sleepily and laid on my lap.

"that's so sad! You never told us this ma'am." Flood said, kneeling on the floor next to the bed.

"yeah…but I've been taking care of him since before his mom died. His dad is an engineer working for the French government. He doesn't get paid much so his mom-my step sister Mawata-had to do her job plus a part time one. So I was watching him a lot. Then when she died I brought him with me to the base 10 months ago when I was assigned here. So he is immediately barricaded when troubles arise." I said sadly. Thinking of Mawata was painful.

"uh well…you should get your rest Colonel." The general coughed.

"yes I suppose so. Flood, make sure the general gets the finest care." I instructed. Flood nodded and the two left. The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"well I should go to. Take it easy or your boo-boos will get boo-boos." He smiled, feeling my forehead before leaving. He reached for the door and turned around.

"so you're really his mother almost…?" he asked.

"yes. I am. Will you please come in to check on him later? I'll be asleep and he won't wake me up if he needs anything." I asked. Windrie nodded and left. I closed my eyes slowly, tightening my grip slightly around Shin.


	9. promotion

Chapter 9: promotion

"stand HUT!" Bulb yelled as I walked, slightly unstably, into the main court room. Everyone surprisingly stood up. I looked around the room. Where were Windrie and Flam?

"General." I said, saluting him. He had been staying here a week now while I was recuperating.

"Colonel. I have been requested to stay here for two reasons: one to look after this outfit while you were injured and two…for your reward for your services." He said. I looked at him confused.

"sir?"

"Ma'am I'm proud to present you with this Medal of Honor." He smiled, taking a case out of his jacket and opening it so I could see it. I was shocked! I had gotten medals before but wow…Medal of Honor.

"Sir I'm speechless…" I said slowly.

"may I?" he asked, taking it out. I nodded and he pinned it on my uniform. "I present this to you, Colonel Himeno Awayuki for your services concerning the attack of 7/13 2006." The general said, stepping back and saluting me. I saluted back slightly weakly cause I could barely lift my left arm. The whole tent clapped and hollered. News got around fast on this base so everyone probably knew what happened a week ago when I was injured. Whether it was the real story or not. I mean it's not like I had not gotten attention for an honor before but this one was the first in my new assignment at Ft. Freedom.

"than you all. I don't know if I deserve it. I just did what I was obligated to do as a commanding officer." I smiled.

"of course you do! Putting your life on the line for your whole unit." The general said.

"yes. Well there are very important people on this island. All of you are important to me. I depend on you and you try not to depend on me." I laughed. Everyone agreed with a laugh and I smiled. "plus you can never endanger the ones you love right?" I asked, reaching down at my side and finding Shin's hand. I knew he was there: he clung to me like glue.

"right. Now let's all go to the mess hall! We've had a special lunch prepared for you." The general smiled, holding out his arm. It seemed unmilitary but I put mine around his and we walked out, the whole base following us.


	10. what!

Chapter 10: what!

"man look at them! I swear they're having secret meetings in the supply room." Flam smiled, motioning towards where me and Sonic were walking in. Windrie just kept silent, grabbing a stack of plates and carrying them out to the tables.

"Welcome ladies and germs to the fabulous dinner at the bay. Serving you tonight are mwa: Dr. Jekyl and my gorgeous assistant Mr. Hyde." Windrie called out with a smile as Flam came out. Windrie looked at him again. "imposter! Where's my beautiful assistant!"

"he got sick. I'm his brother in law Mr. Toileto." Flam smiled, bowing as he juggled beer bottles.

"well I guess you'll have to do. Please take a seat and enjoy yourself." Windrie laughed, sliding the plates down the table where Bulb, Freeze, and Flood grabbed them and passed them out.

"wow! You guys are too much." I laughed. Windrie shrugged and shook his head.

"Nah you're too overly commanding. Have a seat madam!" he bowed, leading me away from Sonic and into a chair.

"why thank you." I said. He nodded and left, rushing back to the kitchen while trying to carry a tray on his head.

"what a joker. Listen Colonel I was thinking of moving all those jokers to another base…" Sonic said, sitting down next to me. Rather closely might I add.

"What? But they're the best. I'd prefer to keep them please." I said.

"well they can be overwhelming and we don't want you to have any trouble." He said, slightly whispering. Did his arm just go around my shoulder?

"well it's okay they're no trouble. Excuse me for a moment will you?" I asked, standing up slowly. He nodded, looking away slightly agitated. I walked past the kitchen, throwing Windrie a slightly nervous look. He was too busy juggling stuff for a nurse. He was such a ladies man. Even though he was a slight jerk…oh gosh no! I walked faster to the bathroom and collapsed by the sink, gripping it to help me pull myself back up.

"Momma?" the door opened and Shin came in. his eyes widened in fear.

"Shin! Shin go get Sergeant Nutty for momma will you?" I asked, grabbing my side as I forced myself up. Why wasn't I better yet! Shin looked at me worried but then nodded, running out. He knew I meant Windrie.

"Nutty!" Shin said, slightly squealing as he pulled on Windrie's pants pocket. He looked down confused.

"what is it kid?"

"It's momma! Something's wrong with momma!" Shin said, starting to cry. Windrie looked at him confused and then froze, the bottles he was holding shattering as they hit the ground.

"where is she!" he asked. Shin pulled on his hand and slowly ran to the bathroom with Windrie in tow.

"Himeno?" he asked, opening the bathroom door cautiously.

"momma!" Shin wailed, running in and trying to open the stall door. Windrie froze. I didn't know how bad I looked but something told me the look in his eyes said pretty bad.

"what the hell!"

"I…don't know…" I said slowly, pulling myself up weakly from on the floor. He opened the door for Shin and helped me stand.

"that bullet was rigged just for you I betcha anything. Gosh you idiot." He cursed, putting my arm around his shoulder and holding onto my waist.

"I'm fine…just not ready to be up and around yet I guess…" I said slowly. He shook his head and clicked his tongue, pulling my arm back around and picking me up. "Sergeant this is not necessary!" I said, slightly red I could tell.

"yes it is. Rash is the only way I go. Shin come with me and your…momma." He said, slightly pausing cause not only did it sound like we were married but he knew he wasn't really my baby. Shin grabbed a hold of my hand that hung down and was trying to run with his little legs to keep up with Windrie's fast walking. He ran up the stairs up to the recuperation room and I grabbed a hold on his neck so I wouldn't fall forward. I looked at him for a second and then looked quickly away as he burst into the room and put me on the first bed he saw.

"I'm telling you…I'm fine." I assured him, trying to get back up.

"you're so stubborn! Listen, now you're on my turf. I don't give a damn if you want to be the command chick but I'm in charge in this area so let me boss you around." He snapped, hooking up an IV into my arm. Shin crawled up next to me and Windrie smiled at him. "he must really love you."

"yeah…he's my boy aren't you?" I asked him with a forced smile. The pain shooitng up and down me was simply unbearable. He nodded and smiled, sniffing back tears. I ruffled his hair and he curled up against me. "than you…for checking on him a while back." I said through slightly gritted teeth.

"nah it was nothing. He was sound asleep. So were you, you sleep like a log." He smirked, loading a shot.

"what do you mean…? What did you do while I was asleep…?" I asked, raisng an eyebrow.

"nothing. I dropped a boot next to your ear and neither one of you woke up." He laughed, injecting it into my arm. I rolled my eyes and looked at him curiously.

"what did you put in the IV? It's making my chest sting." I asked. He looked at me confused.

"what? It's not supposed to…" he said. "now listen I'm only doing this because I'm a doctor." He said, honestly. I sighed and nodded. He unbuttoned my uniform and rolled my shirt up. "it stings huh? Any pain at all?" he asked, pushing down lightly in random areas up my abdomen.

"no. it just-ow!" I said as he touched the area right next to it.

"yeah I think you're bruising. That bullet was definitely rigged for you-hey nurse get me some peroxide fast!" he yelled out to a nurse in the back. She ran out with some and added it to the IV package.

"man that guy…what a jerk…" I said slowly, my eyes fighting to stay awake.

"hey! Himeno don't go out on me huh?" he said, putting an ice-cold cloth on my forehead that jolted me awake.

"I can't help it I feel so sleepy…" I said, my eyes inching closed again.

"if you fall asleep who knows if you'll wake back up-Flood! Go tell everyone-" Windrie started as Flood came in.

"got it. I'm on my way." He said, turning back around and leaving.

"I don't know how you stand him…" Windrie sighed. I blinked a few times, fighting to stay awake. Shin wrapped his two little hands around one of mine and looked at me frightened.

"it's okay Shin!" I assured him.

"yeah she's going to be fine as long as we figure out what is wrong exactly…nurse get me her blood tests!" he yelled. The nurse came out again and gave him a chart, putting a new cold cloth on my head and sticking the other one in a bucket of ice for when the one now on my head got too hot. He looked over the chart and frowned slightly as he thought. "what did he jet into you…? No signs of poison I don't think…" he said, holding my wrist and checking his watch to test my heartbeat. The general burst into the room with Flood and Freeze right behind him.

"what's wrong with her!" he demanded.

"whoa pops calm down. She's had an allergic reaction to whatever he put on that bullet. I'm pretty sure he knew what he was doing too. Plus I mean how weird is it that he had a gun with one bullet in it? and that one bullet he didn't use until he was shooting her." Windrie said, pushing Shin's leg back up on the bed after it lazily fell off in his sleep.

"thanks…" I said, fighting my eyes to stay open.

"hey don't talk you need your energy to fight off whatever's inside of you. I would love to let you sleep it off but I don't know what the chances are of you not waking up." Windrie said.

"I don't care…my eyes are shutting like magnets I can't keep it up for much longer-" I was cut off as I grabbed my throat. It felt like something inside of my vocal cord was exploding a million times. Windrie rushed to the side of the bed, sitting down and feeling the side of my neck.

"damn! Nurse get someone prepped I have to go in-"he called, I shakily grabbed his hand and shook my head. I pointed to Shin, now awake and staring at us scared to death. Flood ran over and picked Shin up, carrying him out of the room crying his eyes out. Freeze was right behind them to help Flood calm him down. I choked, sitting up still grasping my throat. I wanted to squeeze it until whatever was in my throat popped out of my mouth.

"what is wrong with her!" Sonic asked, now extremely worried.

"I don't honestly know! I've never seen anything like this before. Never heard of it either." Windrie said, grinding his teeth thinking. "nurse bring me that diseases book I have on my desk!" he called. She rushed back in with his bag and two or three medical books. He flipped through the pages scanning quickly. "Uh…here! Allergic reactions…swelling…abdominal pains…stinging in the upper body…yeah it's a reaction. Cure come on damnit what's the cure!" Windrie said, almost tearing the page to flip it. "ah! Yes! Finally, lets see…a sequoia liquid needs to be injected down the throat…by mouth to mouth or a throat tube…nurse do we have any throat tubes!" he called again. This time she yelled back.

"No we don't sir! We used the last one earlier and we have not yet sterilized it-"

"Well do we have any sequoia liquid?" he called back.

"Uh…yes sir just a minute!" she called, running out with a bottle of greenish brown syrup.

"okay listen Sergeant I forbid you to do that to the Colonel!" the general said. Jealousy factor was what It sounded like.

"oh? Was that an order?" Windrie asked, popping open the bottle.

"yes!"

"Sorry I only take orders from Colonel Flowers here." Windrie smiled, putting as mush as he needed into his mouth but not smiling. I stared in shock, was he really going to do this! And against General Sonic's orders? I felt his mouth on mine and I could feel the syrup going down my throat. He stayed with his lips on mine longer than he had to: probably because he was taunting Sonic. He let go after a second, his eyes closed as though he enjoyed it. I felt the swelling subside in my throat and I sat back, breathing normally again.

"I…" was all I could say. I'm surprised I said anything considering the look on general Sonic's face.

"shut up. Now that should work for now…" Windrie said with a slight cough, injecting my with more he had just filled the shot with.

"Sergeant! Outside…now." Sonic said, pointing at the door. Windrie stood up, letting the nurse take over as the two walked out. As soon as they opened the door, Shin ran in and climbed up on the bed, his nose and eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Shin…" I smiled, my voice probably scared him because it was hoarse and scratchy but he still laid down on me. I hugged him and ruffled his hair.


	11. dirty competition

Chapter 10: dirty competition

"listen sergeant, I don't know what stunts you were trying to pull back there but remember this next time you disobey me: I have superior powers compared to you. I can ruin your life so its as miserable as you can imagine." The general said angrily, pushing Flood and Freeze into the room so they couldn't hear them talking.

"do I look scared? Listen I'm in charge or her health on this base not you. She depends on me as does this outfit for medical needs." Windrie said, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"But I am a superior officer no matter where you are. Okay I'll only say this much more. Not only will I make your life horrible but I will ship you to the other side of the world if I have to. One more move from you and you'll never see or hear from the Colonel again." Sonic snapped.

"okay. And the bad thing about that is? I can live without her. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything." Windrie said slowly.

"Well I don't know about you but you're a tad of an attraction yourself." Sonic said.

"her? Attracted to me? General why don't you shine your stars or something, I have a patient that needs attention." He said, propping off of the wall and walking back in the room leaving the general steaming.

"you feeling better?" Windrie asked as he came back in. I nodded.

"momma says she's all better thanks to you mister." Shin said.

"well she can add that when I send her my bill." Windrie joked.

"any more than necessary and I'll have you hurt you." I warned. He shrugged.

"Yeah sure what ev. Hey, freezer burn! Get me something from the kitchen." Windrie said, pulling Freeze off the bed.

"what? Do I look like your slave?"

"yeah actually you do. Scat brat." Windrie teased, pushing him towards the door.

"fine I'll get you something…" he said mischievously as he left.

"okay so no pain right?" Windrie asked, being serious now. Which was surprising.

"No not at all." I smiled. He looked away slightly as he checked my wrist.

"okay good. You rest here." He said, getting up and opening the curtain telling the nurse what to do.

"um…okay. Flood, take Shin to get some food." I said. Flood nodded, taking Shin by the hand and leading him out of the room. I sat up and pulled my hair back.

"don't sit up yet-"

"I'm fine sergeant." I interrupted as he walked over to the bed again. "what did Sonic discuss with you…?"

"nothing."

"bull. Tell me and that's a direct order." I said, not really seriously.

"okay fine G.I. Jane." Windrie joked sitting down on the edge facing away from me. He told me what Sonic said exactly.

"wha-what! He said I was distracted by you?" I asked, slightly flustered.

"yeah. I have a feeling I'll be shipped out in the next few days." He said, standing up and pushing me down gently to lay down.

"not likely. You're staying if I have anything to say about it. you're a fine surgeon and we all need you here-"

"is that the only reason I'm still here? Because I can sew people back together and care for all you military hot shots that think they're so brave just because they're good in battle and keep their base in top shape?" he asked. What was pushing his buttons?

"Windrie you're also a pleasure to have around and I would never have wanted finer people such as yourself working with me." I said, sitting back up. He didn't force me back down.

"so it's strictly business then? Guess there really isn't any reason for me staying around then." He said. "thanks that's all I wanted to know." He said, slightly smiling as he stood up and left before I could say anything.

"listen. If you're so selfish you want me out of the picture that bad then go ahead. Ship me out." Windrie yelled at Sonic a few feet down the hall from him.

"why should I? You haven't done anything else have you?"

"I want out of this place. Everyone just looks at me professionally and I'm sick of all the authority in this place." Windrie snapped.

"she said that didn't she?" Sonic asked, looking rather smug.

"it doesn't matter what she says because she's just another stuck up officer who only looks at someone by their rank!" he spat. Sonic glared at him.

"Fine if that's what you think of your superior officer than I will ship you out! Be read by noon tomorrow soldier! You leave with me." Sonic stated, walking off around the hall.

"Good."


	12. general!

Chapter 11: general!

"things are happening too fast for me…" I said, sitting up as the nurse came in. she looked at me confused and then smiled.

"you don't understand why now you think you're attracted to him after being with him so long…right?" she asked, taking my temperature.

"no of course not! I do not!"

"okay ma'am. You're completely good. The general has requested a meeting with you in his quarters. Ma'am I wouldn't go if I were you…" she said, writing something down on a paper and laying it on the foot of my bed.

"I should. He will get angry and take it out on Sergeant Windrie I know it." I said, standing up. I grabbed my hat from Shin's outstretched hand and smiled at him. I put it on and fixed my collar. "thank you." I said to the nurse as I left.

"General?" I asked, knocking on his door.

"yes! Come in Colonel." He said from inside. I opened the door and walked in cautiously.

"you wanted to see me?"

"yes. I would like to know whether you'd like a replacement for Sergeant Windrie." Sonic asked, standing up from his chair.

"Sir? Windrie is remaining here."

"no. he has requested a re stationing and I have granted him. He will be leaving later tomorrow with me." Sonic informed me.

"um…okay. Yes sure it would be nice to have a replacement." I said. The general nodded, writing something down.

"okay then there will be a replacement in a few weeks. Well that's all I wanted to ask you." Sonic smiled. Yeah right: he wasn't done.

"okay sir. Well then I'll see you later." I said, turning to leave. He caught my arm and aturned me back around. "sir I order you to let go of me! That is harassment and I will not stand for it on my base!" I hissed.

"I'm your superior officer. I will not obey an order from you unless I want to." He said. Great! I should have listened to the nurse.

"Sir I don't want to hurt you so please let go of me now." I warned him.

"you won't hurt me. I can have you shipped to jail at the flick of my wrist." He said. He had huge leverage on me.

"uh…you…" I said, slightly growling. I just realized he could pin me easily against the bed. This was all horrible! I didn't really know what kind of things he would do if he did.

"you're even more beautiful when you're angry."

"let me go!"

"shut up." he ordered. I slowly shut my mouth and glared at him.

"you will not go any farther with this." I said between my teeth, growling slightly.

Great…I was now pinned against the bed thanks to my smart attitude.

"you were saying? Now if you don't shut up I'll go as far as I like." He said smoothly, his face inches from mine.

"let go-"

"uh-uh. I said no more talking." He said, inching closer. The moment I felt his lips touch mine the door burst open. I kicked my feet and tried to get out of his grasp. The general jerked up and let go of me. It was Windrie. I spat on the floor and wiped my mouth, standing up glaring at the general as I fixed my collar.

"what the hell…?" was all Windrie could say.

"the general was just getting on my nerves. Thank you, Windrie." I said, leaving the room.

"so you couldn't get her by charm so you forced her?" Windrie asked in disbelief as he followed me out. "hey!" he yelled. I stopped and turned around towards him.

"what were you doing in there! If you couldn't tell he was hitting on you then I have no clue what your problem is-huh?" he said, confused as I put my hat back on, tilting it over my eyes.

"I couldn't tell. I've never seen the signs for something like that. He just said he wanted to ask me something so I came alone…I was dumb yet again." I said slowly.

"well yeah you were dumb. It's okay though it's over." He assured me. I nodded, hugging myself.

"yes…I thought I would have been…" I shivered.

"why did he do that!" Windrie demanded disgusted.

"I don't know! He had tried to get close to me at the dinner but…I don't like him! Not at all like that! Sergeant I was so scared!" I admitted, he came over tilting my hat up. my eyes were probably red cause I could feel them swell up with tears.

"it's okay. It's a natural thing. Take it from me, I'm a doctor. I'll teach him a thing or two tomorrow when I go with him. You just hold on here." He said with a small smile. He wasn't used to being soft to me.

"yeah okay…hey why did you agree to go in the first place? I thought you loved working here." I teased.

"yeah I kinda do actually. But if everyone just sees me as 'another sergeant' than I don't want to be here."

"but we don't! Flam sees you as his partner in crime, Shin sees you as MR. Nutty and he told me once he wanted to be a doctor just like you someday." I said. "plus Freeze and Flood enjoy you and Bulb thinks you're a pain…but we don't need to talk about him. You're a one of a kind man and a hell of a good doctor and soldier." I assured him.

"True. But I'm still sergeant. That's all you'll see me as right? Just another dumb guy that loves to annoy you? That serves under you and will more than anything not take an order from you? Yeah that's all I am to you." He said, slightly icily. Was he trying not to be?

"Listen Windrie-"

"there ya go again. Windrie? I said a day or less ago for you to call me Hayate. My name. My name is not Windrie but that's all you see because the first thing you see is right here." He said, pointing to his rank patch.

"no Hayate…" I stopped. I had actually called an officer by their first name! Oh my gosh oh my gosh! I'm going to be de-promoted!

"see now that wasn't all that bad. Don't worry though there was no one around to know you called an officer by his real name." He said, pushing the brim of my hat back down playfully and walking off as I pulled it back up.

"Hayate…"


	13. departure

Chapter 12: departure

"General I wish you luck on your trip back to the states." I said icily. I would never be forgiving him from last night. He nodded, saluting me. I saluted back grimly and he walked off. I turned to see Flam saying by to Windrie.

"it won't be the same without ya man. No more pranks on Colonel Flowers." Flam sighed.

"Goh, Goh…where did your mother and I go wrong?" Windrie asked with a sigh.

"I don't know. Hey I'll miss ya around man." Flam said.

"yeah I know. I'll talk to ya later Goh. Look after the family for me." Windrie smiled, ruffling Freeze's hair violently and playfully.

"hey!"

"hay is for horses." Windrie laughed.

"straw is cheaper and grass is free." Flood smiled. Windrie laughed again.

"what a good kid. You were the only child your mother really loved." Windrie smiled. "see ya kid. And kid." He said, punching the two on the arm softly. "keep up the good work for the colonel."

"we will." They said one after another, then glared at each other.

"good. Now I have to go-huh?" he looked down and sighed, kneeling down when he saw Shin.

"Don't leave daddy." Shin said, sniffing. Hayate's eyes widened and he coughed, ruffling Shin's hair as he stood up.

"I'm sorry but I'm not your daddy kid-"

"he knows you're not his dad. Just like he knows I'm not his mom. That's just what he calls you." I said, kneeling down and giving Shin a hug before standing back up.

"well still I'm not…well anyways bye kid you're a real help." Hayate smiled.

"well…bye sergeant…" I said slowly, holding out my hand to him. He nodded slowly, shaking my hand.

"bye colonel. Take care of yourself. You need any help you call me okay?" he said.

"yes of course…" I said, forcing a smile as he turned and walked up the stairs to the ship.

"momma? What are you doing? You didn't kiss daddy goodbye?" Shin asked, his eyes sparkling.

"what? Shin he is not your father." I said calmly.

"I know that…momma didn't even give Hay a hug?" Shin whined. I bit my lip and looked towards the ship. I walked towards the ship and then ran to catch it before it left.

"Hayate!" I yelled, jumping from the dock onto the edge not bothering to take the stairs. The general stared in disbelief as I jumped on Hayate giving him a hug.

"whoa! Didn't expect that!" he said, catching his balance and lightly hugging me back for a second. I let go and pulled my jacket down with a cough.

"well. I'll see you soldier…Hayate. General." I nodded in the general's direction as I walked calmly back down the stairs. Shin ran to me and grabbed my legs. I bent down and picked him up, waving as the ship set off and slowly disappeared around the trees.

"it's going to be so boring without that jack up." Bulb admitted.

"yeah like totally…" Flam sighed.

"I think dada will come back." Shin said.

"what? He can't the general will not allow it." Flood said to Shin.

"well that kid has a point. I mean if he wants to come back he will someway or another." Flam smiled.

"yeah you're right." Bulb said.

"well don't just stand around! We're a military base soldiers! Back to work." I instructed, everyone went off to sit around acting like they were working.

"she's back." Freeze said with a small laugh, following Flood back to the communications building.

"yep. As bad as ever." Flam joked, punching me on the arm lightly.

"you bet. Except I won't be sooo bad." I smiled, punching him back. He laughed slightly and sarcastically grabbed his arm.

"ow the pain!"

"yeah I know. I said not as bad." I said, walking back towards my office with Bulb and Flam behind me. I put Shin down so he could walk and he held onto the pocket of my pants.

"so what's your first order ma'am?" I heard Bulb ask from behind me.

"Hm…relax. Go for a swim for all I care. Oh if you're going to take Shin." I said.

"gotcha! Come on buddy!" Flam picked him up, twirling him around and then him and Bulb ran for the shore, taking their shirts off. I sighed. It was going to be better from now on…I hope. Shin was laughing, I could hear it as I got into my office still.

"yep it would be better…Flood! Freeze!" I called. The two appeared from the other room and looked at me confused.

"yes ma'am?"

"take the day off. Go swim. Bulb and Flam and Shin are already down there." I smiled, grabbing a wine bottle and popping off the top. I drank some and then set it down on the desk as they left. I propped my feet up and leaned back in my chair.


	14. final

Chapter 14: okay this is seriously the final one

"now over there is the mess hall and the main court. We're supposed to meet there every other day but it's now more like every other week. The showers are around the corner and the bathrooms are all indoors at the mess hall. Any questions?" I asked him as we got to his door.

"no I don't think so." He said, opening the door and then stopping.

"it was the room Windrie had. That's the only one we had left. Do you not like it?" I asked. He shook his head quickly and saluted me before going in and shutting the door behind him. Kinda rude but he's supposed to be a good surgeon. I walked away and sighed.

"ah home sweet home. My old tent too." Gust smiled, taking his hat off and tossing it on the bed, his deep blue hair spilling down almost to his hips. "but now I have to keep it up so no one knows…"

"oh Gust I forgot something!" I said, coming back and knocking on the door.

"yes?"

"we have an assembly tonight at midnight. Don't go to sleep or I will personally drag you out of your tent whether you're asleep or not." I called.

"okay ma'am!" he said. I walked off again. "ma'am? Man I never would say that to her before." Gust laughed.

"gust get up! it's time to go!" I yelled in, rapping on his door loudly. Was he snoring! I swear I heard him snore. I opened the door slowly and stopped in the doorway. Yeah he was asleep: sprawled on the bed. Wait…I walked over and picked the hat up off his head, his hair coming out from being hidden under it. I studied the face and then froze. "Hayate…?" he turned slightly and waved his hand in my face like he was saying 'leave me alone I'm tired'. Yep it sure was that jack up!

"ma'am Sergeant baker won't get up!" Flam said, annoyed as he came in, stopping when he saw me sitting on the edge of his bed looking at Gust with his hat in my hands.

"huh? Oh. I'm coming. Goh? Does he look like someone we know…?" I asked. Goh raised an eyebrow and walked over. He looked at him and then smiled.

"well what do ya know? He found his way back after all." He said, laughing.

"I knew it. cancel the assembly we can do it next week. Tell everyone I'm sorry and to go back to bed. I'm going to stay here until he wakes up." I instructed. Goh nodded and left to run back to the mess hall. "you are really something Hayate. Changing your name and everything to actually come back. Fooled me big time you know? Shin was right…I should apologize to him later. It feels weird talking to you while you're sleeping. It feels like I'm just talking to myself. But I'm staying here until you wake up and I will not fall asleep!" I instructed myself, flicking my wrist every few minutes so I stayed awake. It was about 7:00 the next morning when he woke up. The first thing he did was reach for his hat. I handed it to him and he said thank you groggily. His eyes shot open after a few seconds and he jerked up, almost falling off. I laughed and stood up.

"what the!"

"that's how we do it around here when you SKIP assemblies." I smirked.

"oh oops-"

"how did you keep it from me? Why couldn't I tell?" I asked as he stood up, turning away from me as he put his hat back on.

"because I didn't want anyone to…"

"but why?"

"because if anyone knew than I'd be toast if the general came back for one of his visits. I didn't want to leave again." He said, taking his hat back off so his hair just fell down and then put his hat back on, not bothering to hide it anymore.

"well you're safe of that for now because unless there are more than one person with him he's not stepping foot on my island ever again." I said, crossing my arms.

"ah okay."

"what did he say to you when you guys were together?" I asked. I was extremely curious.

"well he seemed pretty sorry actually." Windrie said, buttoning up his jacket.

"oh really? Well it doesn't mean I have to forgive him." I said stubbornly.

"you're still as stubborn as ever." He smirked. "now I'm hungry." He stated before I could yell at him, opening the door behind me and stepping out with me behind him.

"hey the mummy did come back to life!" Bulb joked.

"yeah. Watch out I've been in hell." Windrie smirked back.

"hey ass! It's been boring without ya." Flam laughed.

"oh yeah I'm sure. Here ya go." Windrie laughed, tossing Flam something.

"wow…Hayate went to hell and all I got was a lousy magnet! What's with that!" Flam laughed, stuffing it in his pocket.

"momma! See Shin told you it was dada!" Shin said, running up to me and grabbing my pocket again.

"yes you were right it was me. It was hard to keep it from you big guy wasn't it?" Windrie smiled, kneeling down to his level.

"yesh. Now Shin is happy! Momma and dada are together again." Shin said, smiling broadly. Hayate blinked, slightly pink and I looked away as I started turning red.

"Shin! Go buddy!" Flam laughed. Hayate stood up with a cough and looked at me. I looked at him for a second before both of us looked away. It was awkward.

"well I'm going to eat." Kei laughed, walking off with Goh and Shin.

"momma and dada can eat with Shin!" Shin said, smiling again. Oh no…

THE END


	15. seriouslyfinal

Chapter 14: okay this is seriously the final one

"now over there is the mess hall and the main court. We're supposed to meet there every other day but it's now more like every other week. The showers are around the corner and the bathrooms are all indoors at the mess hall. Any questions?" I asked him as we got to his door.

"no I don't think so." He said, opening the door and then stopping.

"it was the room Windrie had. That's the only one we had left. Do you not like it?" I asked. He shook his head quickly and saluted me before going in and shutting the door behind him. Kinda rude but he's supposed to be a good surgeon. I walked away and sighed.

"ah home sweet home. My old tent too." Gust smiled, taking his hat off and tossing it on the bed, his deep blue hair spilling down almost to his hips. "but now I have to keep it up so no one knows…"

"oh Gust I forgot something!" I said, coming back and knocking on the door.

"yes?"

"we have an assembly tonight at midnight. Don't go to sleep or I will personally drag you out of your tent whether you're asleep or not." I called.

"okay ma'am!" he said. I walked off again. "ma'am? Man I never would say that to her before." Gust laughed.

"gust get up! it's time to go!" I yelled in, rapping on his door loudly. Was he snoring! I swear I heard him snore. I opened the door slowly and stopped in the doorway. Yeah he was asleep: sprawled on the bed. Wait…I walked over and picked the hat up off his head, his hair coming out from being hidden under it. I studied the face and then froze. "Hayate…?" he turned slightly and waved his hand in my face like he was saying 'leave me alone I'm tired'. Yep it sure was that jack up!

"ma'am Sergeant baker won't get up!" Flam said, annoyed as he came in, stopping when he saw me sitting on the edge of his bed looking at Gust with his hat in my hands.

"huh? Oh. I'm coming. Goh? Does he look like someone we know…?" I asked. Goh raised an eyebrow and walked over. He looked at him and then smiled.

"well what do ya know? He found his way back after all." He said, laughing.

"I knew it. cancel the assembly we can do it next week. Tell everyone I'm sorry and to go back to bed. I'm going to stay here until he wakes up." I instructed. Goh nodded and left to run back to the mess hall. "you are really something Hayate. Changing your name and everything to actually come back. Fooled me big time you know? Shin was right…I should apologize to him later. It feels weird talking to you while you're sleeping. It feels like I'm just talking to myself. But I'm staying here until you wake up and I will not fall asleep!" I instructed myself, flicking my wrist every few minutes so I stayed awake. It was about 7:00 the next morning when he woke up. The first thing he did was reach for his hat. I handed it to him and he said thank you groggily. His eyes shot open after a few seconds and he jerked up, almost falling off. I laughed and stood up.

"what the!"

"that's how we do it around here when you SKIP assemblies." I smirked.

"oh oops-"

"how did you keep it from me? Why couldn't I tell?" I asked as he stood up, turning away from me as he put his hat back on.

"because I didn't want anyone to…"

"but why?"

"because if anyone knew than I'd be toast if the general came back for one of his visits. I didn't want to leave again." He said, taking his hat back off so his hair just fell down and then put his hat back on, not bothering to hide it anymore.

"well you're safe of that for now because unless there are more than one person with him he's not stepping foot on my island ever again." I said, crossing my arms.

"ah okay."

"what did he say to you when you guys were together?" I asked. I was extremely curious.

"well he seemed pretty sorry actually." Windrie said, buttoning up his jacket.

"oh really? Well it doesn't mean I have to forgive him." I said stubbornly.

"you're still as stubborn as ever." He smirked. "now I'm hungry." He stated before I could yell at him, opening the door behind me and stepping out with me behind him.

"hey the mummy did come back to life!" Bulb joked.

"yeah. Watch out I've been in hell." Windrie smirked back.

"hey ass! It's been boring without ya." Flam laughed.

"oh yeah I'm sure. Here ya go." Windrie laughed, tossing Flam something.

"wow…Hayate went to hell and all I got was a lousy magnet! What's with that!" Flam laughed, stuffing it in his pocket.

"momma! See Shin told you it was dada!" Shin said, running up to me and grabbing my pocket again.

"yes you were right it was me. It was hard to keep it from you big guy wasn't it?" Windrie smiled, kneeling down to his level.

"yesh. Now Shin is happy! Momma and dada are together again." Shin said, smiling broadly. Hayate blinked, slightly pink and I looked away as I started turning red.

"Shin! Go buddy!" Flam laughed. Hayate stood up with a cough and looked at me. I looked at him for a second before both of us looked away. It was awkward.

"well I'm going to eat." Kei laughed, walking off with Goh and Shin.

"momma and dada can eat with Shin!" Shin said, smiling again. Oh no…

THE END


End file.
